Amor Immortalis
by keltieful
Summary: Spock hasn't melded with Jim for almost a year. Why? Because he's keeping a secret from him. The sort of life altering secret which could change both their lives. Sequel to Time Immortal.


**This is the sequel of Time Immortal. Read that one first. Trust me.**

 **:D**

* * *

Spock looked over his notes. It was not his first time teaching, he'd been a professor for almost a year now. It was the usual mix of anticipation and nerves which had started the habit. As a Vulcan, his memory was perfect. He did not truly even need the notes. They were superfluous. Something a good and proper Vulcan wouldn't need.

Despite the best efforts of Spock's living relatives, he would never have full control of his emotions. He'd lived for almost 2000 years with only the most primitive mind techniques to control them. He didn't have the necessary mental discipline. Which was almost laughable. In the violent days of Vulcan's past, Spock was somewhat of a genius in that very department.

Jim loved him either way and that was what mattered.

That, and despite his differences, his clan had 'adopted' him. Lady Amanda had taken one look at him and decided to be his mother. She'd even proposed that hiding as a half Human would explain any emotional behaviour. It was a most logical argument. One Sarek had caved to.

Spock was pretty sure he'd do just about anything Amanda asked of him anyway. He didn't need to be a powerful telepath -although it did help to confirm these things- to know that. It was admirable. A mixture of logic and emotion. It was quite an intense concoction.

One that Spock was hoping to master.

"Professor! Professor!" Spock turned to see one of his xenolinguistics students running down the hall after him. He stopped and waited for her, as was polite to do. And he would admit to feeling a certain fondness for her person.

"Thanks for waiting." She huffed, one hand pressed against her abdomen. "It's your place at six, right?"

"Indeed. As far as I am aware, he is still unaware of our… meetings." Spock replied, ears pricked for any sign of his bondmate. If Jim were to find out about this he'd be worse than dead.

Spock wasn't sure how it started. Actually, he remembered it perfectly. He just wasn't sure how it'd evolved to the state it was at now. The secrecy and lies were getting to him. To keep things from one's bondmate was extremely difficult and time consuming. Spock was more than glad that it wouldn't last too much longer.

In a rather brazen move, she ran her fingers down the back of his hand before rejoining the crowd.

Spock continued his journey back to his office, thoughts swirling around as many subjects as possible. He wanted to think of her. But Jim was close. Very close. It was likely that he was already picking up Spock's surface thoughts. No need to give the game away.

The door swished open at Spock's command. He walked forwards and paused. Head tilted, he looked at his bondmate.

Between the imminent exam season and Jim's accelerated course load, Jim wasn't getting enough sleep. Not at home anyway. It appeared that Spock's armchair, a present from Amanda, was the perfect place for a midday nap.

Completely nude.

Spock let himself sigh, closed his eyes and counted to ten. When he opened them, Jim was still there. Had anyone else opened his door, Jim would have been seen immediately. And even though Starfleet was well aware of their status, they were under strict rules and observation.

"As if they could hack through my codes." Jim murmured, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "You just don't trust me."

"I could hack through your 'security' in my sleep." Spock replied flippantly, stashing his bag back under his desk before facing his mate again. Being around others made Spock antsy.

"Please, looking through my head for the answers isn't hacking. Grandpa." Not that Jim couldn't take it. Perfect other halves were kind of great that way.

"I don't need to look through empty space to figure anything out." Spock said, walking over to his very cute, pouting Human. "You know, I like you like this. You should try it more often."

"What, naked and at your mercy?" Jim retorted, close enough now that their breaths mingled.

"No." Spock smiled against his bondmate's lips. "Silent."

He jumped back with the grace of his feline ancestors. Winding Jim up never got old. The chase was worth his catch.

Spock wrapped his arms around his mate and placed him down on the desk. The view never got old. Prettiest paperweight in the sector.

"An Orion cadet asked me to a 'special Valentine's Day party' this evening." Spock said, enjoying the sudden tensing of Jim's body. It never failed to please him that Jim was just as jealous and possessive as himself.

He didn't feel the need to elaborate. There was no point mentioning how moments earlier she had been bragging about being 'screwed senseless' by Jim. His mate was probably already aware of the rumours. Spock had seen him flaming the rumours too many times to count. Except that he had. One hundred and sixteen people claimed to have slept with his bondmate. It never failed to make Captain Pike laugh.

Jim wrapped his legs around Spock's waist, pulling him closer. Through the bond, Spock could feel his need to reassert their relationship. An unseen proof that Spock belonged to him. As much as Spock enjoyed making his Human jealous, Jim really needed to start believing in himself. There was no one more intelligent or beautiful or fiery than his mate. Spock just wanted Jim to see that too.

Spock let his hands wander over all the exposed, golden skin. He could hear Jim's heart stammering, beating out a staccato rhythm. Digging deeper, Spock let himself follow the current of Jim's mind. He loved the feel of Jim's mind enveloped within the embrace of his own. The way Jim's thoughts slowed and softened, safe and peaceful.

Sensitive fingers continued to skim down the line of Jim's spine. He pinched the back of Jim's hip, a surprisingly sensitive spot.

"Spoooock." Jim moaned, hips bucking forwards. His hissed, the fabric of Spock's uniform painful against his unclothed erection.

Spock's pants were quick to be disposed of. His poor t'hy'la had been waiting long indeed. Rough hands gripped him greedily, Jim's eyes no longer on Spock's own but focused on the straining green cock.

Spock lined them up and thrust against Jim. He took great pleasure in the moans and pants Jim tried so desperately to stop. His mate was loud. It was something Spock took pride in.

"Spock, please." Jim panted, cheeks flushed and eyes hazed with lust.

How could he deny his Human anything? Especially when he asked so nicely.

With one hand, Spock picked Jim up and tilted him back just right. With one smooth motion, he thrust forward, entering Jim. He waited patiently for Jim to adjust. No matter how often they did this, nor how much Jim stretched, he was always so deliciously tight. And hot.

" _Fuck_." Spock cursed as Jim's walls clenched tightly around him.

He pulled back before filling Jim again, hips slamming forwards in slight retaliation. The heat in his abdomen flared and Spock was quick to set a fast pace. As much as he would thoroughly enjoy spending his two hour break slowly loving his mate, he couldn't. Not with the way Jim was already so on edge. The desperation was flowing from his pores. It snaked around Spock, drawing him in. Pulling him under.

Spock snapped his hips, plunging deep into Jim's core. He continued to piston into Jim, the sound of skin slapping filling the room. It was accompanied by breathless moans and pleasured whimpers. The occasional groan of Jim's name.

Nuzzling his mate, Spock placed open mouthed kisses along his collarbone, up his neck and finally slanted their mouths together. Those heavenly velvet walls tightened around his arousal, sucking Spock deeper.

Fire raged in Spock's gut as he drunk in the sight of his Jim. Shivers racked his frame. His plush lips were open as he vocalised his pleasure. Muscles moved under Spock's touch, abs flexing with each undulation of Spock's hips.

They were so close.

Spock rocked forwards, hitting Jim's prostate and making his back arch. He impaled Jim over and over. Again and again.

Consumed by need, he pounded Jim into the desk, the wood groaning under the strain. Spock's insides were aflame, the coil in his abdomen winding ever tighter, ever closer to his release.

Jim's entrance twitched as Spock rolled his hips just right. Jim screamed.

The look on his face, those wide blue eyes lost in pleasure, were enough to pull him over the edge.

Spock growled, ramming himself into Jim as his world combusted in a fiery glow.

When Jim finally came around, Spock was busy licking the sweat from his brow. There was no better taste than his mate.

"Jim, you have a class in eleven point zero five minutes." Spock whispered with a kiss to his temple. Their bond fluttered, along with Jim's pulse and Spock tried not to notice the question there. They hadn't melded for almost seven months. It was about the same amount of time Jim had been on Earth. And as long as Spock had been secretly meeting with one of his students.

* * *

If it were a Vulcan custom to pace, Spock was sure he would currently be doing it. Everything was set for this evening. The entire house had been cleaned. Any trace of his student hidden away. Now he just had to wait on Jim. If everything was running to the normal schedule, Jim would have been home five minutes ago. Spock had factored in concessions for Valentine's Day. Foresight he was appreciative for.

Deep breath in. Deep breath out. Deep breath in. Deep breath out.

Spock's ears twitched as he heard Jim's footsteps walking down the hall. He rolled his shoulders, straightened his spine and walked over to the door. Tonight was the night he'd be coming clean to Jim. It scared him more than anything. The thought of Jim hurting because of him was almost unbearable.

The door slid open and Jim walked through, expressing morphing into pleasant surprise when his eyes immediately landed on Spock.

"Welcome home." Spock whispered, pulling Jim into his arms. The smaller body melted into his, a perfect fit.

"Hey," Jim replied in kind, fingers tracing over Spock's lips. "I missed you."

Spock stepped away, a flash of hurt racing down the bond from Jim, before entwining their fingers. Jim seemed somewhat placated by that but he wouldn't be for long. Spock could tell he was one wrong step away from an angry bondmate.

"Go into the lounge. I have a present for you." Spock placed a kiss on Jim's nose and walked into their bedroom.

He grabbed the small present from behind his meditation pot. It was the perfect hiding spot from Jim. The fierce Vulcan god of death scared him, knowing all too well the existence of the ancients. And their fickle tempers.

"Surprise!" Several voices yelled from the lounge room as Spock walked through the door. Jim stood in the middle of the room. He'd never looked more shocked.

"You- I. How? What?" Jim stuttered, looking between everyone crammed into the room and Spock.

"Come on kid, aren't cha glad to see us?" Leonard huffed, arms crossing over his chest.

Leonard had been the easiest to find. After joining Starfleet and leaving Jim behind, Spock had set out to find each member of their family. Since Leonard was the youngest of the group, he'd started there. He had no idea how Leonard managed to rejoin Human society, but he was glad he'd registered himself under the same name. In the time since, he'd been updating his medical degree and joined Starfleet at the same time Jim did. It was somewhat of a miracle they had yet to run into each other.

Instead of answering, Jim launched himself at the elder man. Leonard's facial expression softened and he kissed the top of Jim's head.

"Good to see you too, Jim." Leonard gave him one last squeeze before letting go.

Pavel bounced over and this time Jim pulled him close. It was impossible not to think of the little Russian as a younger brother.

It wasn't soon after finding Leonard that Spock ran into Scotty and Pavel. The Scotsman had apparently travelled to Russia as soon as they'd woken up on Earth. He'd been worried, having spent arguable the most time with Pavel. Being alone in a country like Russia, especially as a kid, wasn't the safest. They'd travelled to San Francisco together, Scotty testing into Starfleet just before Spock arrived. They'd missed each other by mere days. Meanwhile, Pavel went to a local school, graduated within a year and joined himself.

Spock had just bumped into them in one of the physics labs. It'd been a rather auspicious meeting. One Spock didn't think too hard about. Their group was drawn together. It's just the way it was.

"I missed you, Jim." Pavel sniffed as he stepped back. Jim affectionately rubbed at his head, messing up the curls.

Nyota pushed everyone else aside, Hikaru gave a surprised yell, to kiss both of Jim's cheeks.

Nyota had turned up in Spock's classes, her mastery of languages giving her the clear advantage over her peers. She was a bright ball of passion, blowing everyone else out of the water. All the Captains were watching her, each wanting a piece of her, once she graduated.

"Jim." She leaned her forehead against his. Just taking him in.

Like Spock was. Like everyone was.

"James." Spock said, gaining everyone's attention. They filed out into the kitchen. Post haste. Now came the scary part.

"James Tiberius Kirk," Spock slid down onto one knee, watching intently as Jim's eyes widened. "We've been bonded for three years. Three of the best years of my _very_ long life. And there is nothing in the universe that I would rather do than be with you forever."

Tears rolled down Jim's cheeks, leaving wet trails in their wake.

"Will you marry me?" Spock finally whispered, opening the box in his hand. The blue diamond caught the light, twinkling almost as beautifully as Jim's eyes.

He nodded frantically, blond hair bouncing up and down with the erratic movement. Spock caught hold of his hand, caressing their fingers in an intimate Vulcan kiss. His Jim had never looked so perfect.

Spock slid the elegant ring onto his finger, liking the picture it made. It seemed that he stood to be corrected. Marking Jim with his ring was one of his best ideas.

"Has he said yes yet?" Hikaru called out, making Jim laugh.

Spock swooped in quickly to kiss him just as the doors opened and their motley family came spilling in. They piled on top of the two, a sprawled mass of limbs. Spock just raised his shields and put up with all their touching. Humans were most illogical beings. Not that Spock was complaining.

* * *

 **Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I hope you've all had fun (or chocolate) today, yesterday, tomorrow. Whichever works for you. Much love!**

 **:D**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own.**


End file.
